Endless Teasing
by JupiterAdeptErika
Summary: I've been trying to extend my chapters. I've also been trying to correct my spelling errors. Give this fic a chance! I changed it to PG13 for safety! Ch. 11 up!
1. Default Chapter

Me: Hi again

Ivan: Hmmm.

Sheba: Bleh

Me: Uhhh...everybody's gloomy today so I'll do the disclaimer.

Me: I don't own Golden Sun.

Sheba: So bored. Have a boring life.

Garet: Better than mine.

Ivan: And mine.

Me: Umm on to the story.

**Endless Teasing**

****

Ivan laughed as he walked beside Sheba. "You tell good jokes" he complimented. Sheba grinned. "When I was traveling with Felix and Jenna" Ivan flinched at the mention of Felix." Jenna told me a few good jokes." Sheba admitted. Ivan grinned at this idea. "Well" he started"I guess that's good because _you're_ jokes probably suck." Ivan snickered.

Sheba tackled him playfully. The problem was she caught him off guard. "Whoa" Ivan gasped as he fell down the hill along with Sheba. When they finally stopped Sheba landed on top of Ivan. That was a surprise for the both of them _and_ the people spying on them. Sheba quickly got off Ivan and blushed. "S-sorry." she said. Ivan hesitated." It's okay." he said. He sat up and they both blushed.

"AHA" Garet's voice suddenly popped out. He jumped out of a bush. "Garet you big oaf!" came Jenna's voice. Her hand popped out of the bush, trying to grab Garet back into the bush. "Too late, Jenna." said Issac walking out of the same bush. "He's right." Mia said also out of the bush. Sheba and Ivan stared. Issac blinked. "It was her idea." He said referring to Jenna.

Ivan quickly counted. "Hey!" he said. He walked up to the bush, stuck his hands into it, and pulled out Felix and Piers. Piers was holding a camera. "Heheheh." Piers laughed. "Funny story to this camera, Ivan." He said. Ivan shook is head. "Save it." He said. He looked at Felix. Felix just shrugged. Ivan dropped the best friends and looked around. Sheba walked up to him. She put her hand on Ivan's shoulder.(They planned this.)she said telepathically. Ivan nodded.(Let's

tease them back!) Sheba nodded.

"Hey, Jenna? Why is Felix threatening Piers?" Sheba said, seizing at the first chance to tease. Ivan grinned. "What? Felix!" Jenna freaked. Surely enough, there was Felix about to hit Piers. "Felix!" Jenna yelled. Felix dropped Piers. "What?" Felix asked. Jenna glared. "Fine." Felix muttered. "I'll leave!" He said, leaving. Piers looked over to Jenna. His eyes said, 'Thank you.' Jenna saw this and flashed a smile. "No problem!" she said. Ivan took this chance to read her mind. Jenna felt him trying to read her mind. "Don't. You. Dare." She said, slowly, her eyes flashing the signs 'danger!' all over. Ivan whistled the 'I didn't do it' tune. Jenna narrowed her eyes. "I'll be watching you." She warned. Ivan looked nervous. (Next victim please!) He said telepathically.

Sheba nodded. She spotted Issac laughing along with Mia. (Perfect.) Ivan said telepathically. This time Sheba walked over. "Hello!" she said. Issac looked around, nervously. He never felt very comfortable around Jupiter adepts. "Hi, Sheba! Not mad about us spying on you, are you?" Mia asked. Sheba shifted her eyes from Issac to Mia, again and again. "Now when you say 'us'…" Sheba said, stifling a laugh. Issac saw the way Sheba shifted her eyes from him to Mia. Then he realized what she said. "Oh, oh, oh! It-it's not like that!" he laughed, nervously. Mia laughed, too. Sheba raised her eyebrow. "But, you want it to be?" she said, grinning evilly. Issac jumped back, startled. His eyes grew wide. He also froze. Mia decided he was to shocked to say anything, so she answered for him." Of course not, Sheba!" she said, not so calmly. Sheba laughed. "Sssssure." She said, walking away. "Sure."

"Nice job." Ivan complimented. He was leaning against a tree. Sheba pushed him. "Don't lean on the poor tree! Besides you look like a dork." She said. They both laughed. Piers walked over to them. " You two look so happy together!" He said, grinning. Both of the Jupiter adepts blushed, before chasing Piers up a tree, that is. Even then they didn't stop. " Shine Plasma!" both of them yelled. They spent the rest of the day trying to kill Piers.

Me: Well?

Ivan: Shut up.

Garet: You.

Sheba: I don't sense any enthusiasm in this conversation!

Me: Finally you're sane again!

Sheba: And what is that supposed to mean?

Me: Uh oh. Gotta run!

Ivan: Read and review!

Me: You're sane, too! Uh oh. There will be another chapter! Gotta run faster!


	2. The teasing never ends

Me: A chapter of **Endless Teasing**!

Ivan: Yay!

Sheba: All right!

Garet: Yipee!

Me: Okay, now that we got that out of our system, let's do the disclaimer!

Ivan: I wanna do it!

Sheba: No, me!

Garet: It's my job!

Link: Erika does not own Golden Sun, or these nitwits. And she does not own myself.

Me: blinkWrong story Link.

Link: I know. leaves

Ivan Sheba: Awww…I wanted to do it.

Garet: It was my job.

Me: Okay, now that that's over…to the chapter!

**The Teasing Never Ends**

It was the next day. "Poor Piers." Issac muttered. Ivan scratched the back of his head. "He asked for it." He said. Issac shook his head. "He was just telling the truth!" He argued. Ivan glared. "Sure take his side!" He growled. Issac shrugged. "Then, you don't argue that you and Sheba are a cute couple?" He asked. Ivan turned a deep red. "Oh yeah! Well…." Ivan closed his eyes. Issac realized what he was doing. "No, Ivan! Don't you dare!" He shouted. Too late. Ivan had read his mind. He grinned, evilly. " Too late! Issac loves Mia! Issac loves Mia!" Ivan sang. Issac blushed. "D-do not! Get over here!" He said, getting up. Ivan had already burst out the door, still shouting," Issac loves Mia!"

_At Jenna's house…_

Jenna shook her head. Piers had gotten trashed pretty badly. Who knew Jupiter Adepts could be so powerful when they're mad? Sheba walked into the kitchen, yawning. She saw Jenna and froze. Jenna didn't say anything. Sheba took a risk. "Um… not mad about Ivan and I totally destroying Piers, are you?" She asked. Jenna glanced at her. "Maybe." She said. An idea popped into Sheba's head. A dangerous one. "You really aren't, are you?" She started. She looked over Jenna, a grin forming at her lips. "I mean, if you were, wouldn't that mean you think of Piers more of than just a friend? Wouldn't that mean you _love_ him?" She asked, the grin now as wide as it could get. Jenna's eyes widened. " Sheba," she began." You really love pushing your luck, don't you?" Sheba gulped. "Mommy!" She squeaked. Jenna smiled. "I am feeling well today, so consider yourself lucky." She said. Sheba nodded, then walked slowly to the front door. "I'm gonna tell him!" she yelled, and ran off top speed to meet Ivan.

_Somewhere far away from Issac ,and Jenna…_

Ivan was just outside of New Vale, waiting for Sheba. He finally spotted her. "Hi, Sheba!" He greeted. "What took you?" Sheba was gasping for air. "Just….made it….away from….Jenna." She managed to say. When she recovered she went on. " Did you get anything on Issac?" She asked. Ivan nodded, grinning. "Turns out you were right. He loves Mia all right." He paused. "And you?" Sheba grinned. " Jenna likes Piers. Yeah, we know that. What we don't know is the way Garet could take it. We know he likes Jenna, but we don't know if he knows that we know Jenna likes somebody else. And that somebody is Piers." She said. Ivan had a puzzled look on his face. Sheba laughed. "Did you get any of that?" She asked. Ivan slowly shook his head.

Sheba laughed, again. " You're starting to look like Garet." She giggled. "Hey!" Ivan said, obviously insulted. "It's okay! I think he's cute when he acts like that!" Sheba said. Ivan looked crestfallen. "Oh." He said. Sheba saw the look on his face. She shook her head." It's not like that!" she quickly said. "Oh!" Ivan said, the crestfallen look disappearing. Sheba smiled." Besides I like somebody else." She stated. "Oh?" Ivan said, another disappointed look coming on. "Dare I ask who?" He asked. Sheba smiled. "You can ask, but you won't find out who. I'll give you a hint, though." She replied. "Okay?" Ivan said. "He's somebody you know." Sheba said. "Now that hint was not much of a hint." Ivan said. Sheba laughed. "Well, that's all I'm giving you." Sheba said.

Ivan thought for a second. "Well, it can't be Piers because you hit him pretty hard with that Shine Plasma. It can't be Issac because you totally embarrassed him with a straight face. It can't be Garet because you just said it was somebody else." He said. Sheba's sweat dropped.' Great. He's narrowed it down to him and Felix. He'll so guess it's him. I'm toast." She thought, nervously. "So, that leaves me and Felix. It's Felix. It can't be me, since you're too good for me." He said, concluding his aloud thoughts. He realized what his last sentence was and quickly turned around, so Sheba couldn't see him blushing. Sheba sighed in relief. He had guessed wrong. But she wasn't a liar, so she just shook her head. " I'm not gonna tell you!" she said. Ivan turned around to face her. He shrugged." Let's go see Garet!" He said. Sheba nodded, and ran off along side him.

_Garet's House…._

Ivan and Sheba arrived at Garet's to find Garet practicing psynergy. "Hi guys!" He said, cutting off his halt. "Ahem." Sheba said. "Okay. Guy and girl. Better?" Garet sighed. Sheba nodded. "So, what's up?" Garet asked. Sheba and Ivan exchanged glances. ( This is gonna be harder than I thought.) Ivan said, telepathically to Sheba. She nodded. "Garet, did you know that Jenna likes Piers?" Sheba asked. Garet's eyes widened. "What?" he asked. He shook his head. "But I've always liked her. Always. She just met stupid Piers!" He said slamming his fists into the nearest wall. Ivan was sure he hurt his fists, but was too distracted by emotional pain to care. Garet started to sniffle. "Is this some joke! I…I don't think it's very funny if it is." He sobbed. Ivan shook his head. "Sorry buddy." He said. Garet shook his head. "I don't believe it." He said. "I thought she knew. I thought…." He shook his head again. "I thought wrong. I actually risked my neck to save her. And now this. I got to think this over. Which I'm not good at." Garet looked at Ivan and then to Sheba. He nodded." Thanks. If you hadn't told me this I would've made a fool of myself in front of her and Piers." He made a weird sound after saying Piers' name. "See ya." He said. He walked inside his house. Sheba and Ivan exchanged glances." I'll walk you home." Ivan said. Sheba nodded.

_Jenna's House_

Sheba walked up to the door. Ivan followed. She opened the door, carefully. Then she remembered an earlier event. "Oh." She suddenly said. Ivan wrapped his arm around her." Are you okay?" He asked. Sheba smiled at his concern. "I'm fine." She said. Ivan removed his arm. "Okay, then why'd you stop?" He asked. Sheba laughed, softly. Her laugh made Ivan blush. "I just thought about earlier. What you said." She looked straight into Ivan's eyes. He also looked deeply into hers. "Yeah? And that was?" He asked, after he had broken away from the trance. "What you said about me being too good for you. It's the other way around. You're too good for me." She said. Ivan laughed. "That's a good one!" he chuckled. Sheba smiled. "See you tomorrow." She said. She started to walk inside. Then she stopped. She turned around to see Ivan smiling, lovingly, at her. She stepped towards him. He just stood there, paralyzed. Sheba giggled at what she was about to do. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He jumped for a start. Sheba quickly ran inside with a smile on her face. Ivan smiled. He placed his hand on his cheek. He walked off to Issac's house, with a love-struck smile on his face.

* * *

Me: So how was it?

Ivan: All right.

Sheba: Okay.

Garet: Jenna likes Piers! Not ME! YOU EVIL AUTHOR!

Me: Um…she'll like you in later chapters!

Garet: She will?

Ivan: I got an idea! Let's let the reviewers decide!

Everyone ignores him

Sheba: I got an idea! Let's let the reviewers decide with a vote!

Everyone: YEAH!

Me: You heard her! Vote for PiersJenna or GaretJenna!

Ivan: Idea thief….

Me: So read and review!

Garet: BETTER VOTE FOR ME!

Piers: NO! ME!

Me: You heard them. Piers get going! You too Garet!


	3. The third CHAPTER!

Me: Well, I got two votes for JennaPiers, so far, so I'll make a chapter for them!

Ivan: Umm...poor Garet.

Sheba: Yeah, for Piers! But I do feel bad for Garet. Nobody say a word!

Garet: Yawn Hi, people.

Silence

Garet: Erika, did the votes come in?

Me: Uh...wow look at the time! You have to go to that Mars Adept thing-a-ma-jigy!

Garet: I do?

ShebaIvan: YES!

Me: shoves Garet out the door and slams it

Ivan: Yes! I get to do the dis-

Me: I do not own Golden Sun.

Ivan: Aww...

Sheba: Get the fic started, before Garet comes back!

Me: I'm on it! types madly

**An Hour or Two With Piers and Jenna! Plus the Continued Adventures of Sheba and Ivan!**

* * *

Piers hummed to himself. He was sitting in a tall tree looking at Mt. Aleph. "Nice sight, huh?" a slightly cold voice asked. Piers turned around. It was Garet. "Umm… I suppose…What's eating you?" He asked, noticing the cold tone in Garet's voice. "Nothing. Seen _Jenna_?" Garet said, his tone still cold. Without an answer, he turned around and left. Piers shrugged. He jumped off the tree and decided he'd asked Jenna what's up with Garet.

It didn't take that long to find her. She was staring at a pair of ruby earrings through a window. "You want them?" Piers asked so suddenly, Jenna jumped three feet in the air. "Piers!" Jenna gasped. Piers smiled. "So, do you want them? I have a lot of money on me at the moment." He offered. "Uh…um, uh…I-uh…" Jenna stammered. Too late. Piers had already gone into the store and bought them. "Here." he said. Jenna blushed. "You didn't have to…" Piers shook his head. "I wanted to. Take them." He said holding out the earrings. Jenna hesitated, then slowly reached out for them. "Thanks. Can I give you something in return?" She asked. Piers thought for a moment, then said," Yeah. I wanted to ask you something. What's up with Garet?" Jenna stopped. "Why? Do you think something happened to him?" she asked. Then she gasped, and dragged Piers to her house.

_Jenna's House_

"Um…can I ask why you brought me to your house?" Piers asked, his arms crossed. Jenna nodded. "See, yesterday, Sheba got the wrong idea. She thought I liked you more than just a friend." She saw the surprised look on Piers face and added," Which I don't. I think the traitor told…" She got cut off by Piers. " Told Garet! So, Garet must like you more than just a friend!" Jenna nodded. Piers looked at her suspiciously. "But you like somebody else." He stated. Jenna gasped. "How would you know?" she demanded. Piers laughed. Jenna blushed. "Your eyes tell everything. Speaking of which…they're very pretty." He said, staring deeply into Jenna's eyes. Jenna turned redder. "Th-thanks." She said. Piers smiled. "It's only the truth." He responded. Jenna turned a tad redder, if possible. Piers noticed. He placed a hand on her cheek. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I-I…I'm fine." Jenna stammered. She placed her hand on Piers' hand. He stepped a bit closer.(A/N I hope you know where this is going.) Jenna leaned closer to him. Piers did the same. His lips pressed against hers. Jenna wrapped her arms around his neck. Piers put his arms around Jenna's waist. They stayed like for I don't know how long.

* * *

Just in case you've been wondering what Sheba and Ivan have been up to, here's the whole day from the beginning.

Ivan yawned as he got up. He smiled. 'I better hurry up and head to the plaza. Sheba's not one to mess with when she gets mad.' He nodded to himself. He quickly got dressed and ran to the plaza.

_Plaza_

Ivan rushed to the plaza. Sheba was sitting, patiently, by the Psynergy stone. She grinned as she saw Ivan. "What's up?" She asked, still grinning. Ivan also grinned. "The usual. The sky. My hopes. My creativity. My intelligence." He responded. Sheba punched him lightly on the arm. "Don't flatter yourself." She laughed. Ivan grinned wider. "You do that too much. It's my turn!" He said stifling a laugh. "Don't make me use Shine Plasma! You won't like it when I'm mad!" She warned. "Eep! I'll be good!" Ivan squeaked. Sheba laughed. "That's what I thought." She said. "So, is Garet feeling better?" She added. Ivan raised an eyebrow. "Why? He's probably going to beat up Piers. Then, Piers will bash him back. Unless you try to save Garet." Ivan snickered. Sheba laughed. "Yeah, right!" she said. "Whatever. Let's go see Jenna. Last I saw her, Piers got her something." Ivan suggested. Sheba nodded. They headed for the shop.

( A/N Guess what happens! Tell me if you get it right!) Sheba and Ivan ran towards Jenna's house, once the shop keeper told the duo that Jenna and Piers left. "You sure they're there?" Ivan asked, as he ran. "Positive! Call it an Adept's sense!" Sheba responded. They reached Jenna's house. "Should we knock?" Ivan asked. Sheba shook her head. "It's Jenna! I'm staying here! Felix is gone! I don't think we need to." She answered. Ivan nodded. "Okay." Ivan agreed. He opened the door. Ivan and Sheba walked in and gasped at what they saw. Piers and Jenna were…were…were…were kissing! Sheba coughed. "Ahem!" She said. Piers and Jenna broke away. Their faces were redder than a tomato. " You have some explaining to do." came two new voices. Sheba, Ivan, Piers, and Jenna gasped. It was Felix and Garet. "Felix!" Piers gasped. "Garet!" Jenna mimicked. Garet's face was white, while Felix's face was red. Red with anger, and white with shock. Felix walked up to Piers and grabbed him by the collar. Garet couldn't take any more. He left. Jenna covered her mouth. "Garet! Wait!" she said running after her. Sheba and Ivan shook their heads. They left Felix to beat up Piers.

As soon as they stepped outside, Ivan shook his head. "I gotta help Piers. That one day we caused him much pain. I really should help him now." He said. Sheba hesitated. Then, she nodded. "Okay. Don't get yourself killed." She replied. Ivan's heart skipped a beat. "All right." He nodded. Sheba smiled. Ivan blushed, so he turned away. He walked up to the door. He took a deep breath, then he walked inside. Sheba smiled. She decided she'd wait outside. (He's so brave.) she thought as she sat down.

Ivan gasped. Piers was trashed! Ivan quickly jumped in to protect Piers from Felix's Sol blade. Felix growled. "If you wanna get hurt to, then so be it! QUAKE SPHERE!" He yelled, launching an attack. Piers was downed. (Uh oh.) Ivan thought, biting his lip. He gave a small gasp. His lip was bleeding. He jumped to his feet. "SHINE PLASMA!" He yelled back. There was a flash and Felix gasping in pain. "Ugh! Out smarted by a shrimp!" Felix cried, annoyed.

Ivan grumbled to himself as he used a Water of Life on Piers. "Huh? What's going on?" Piers asked, weakly. "Felix is trying to kill you for kissing Jenna, and I'm here to help." Ivan quickly explained. "Oh, that. Thanks. PLY!" Piers said. He healed Ivan. That didn't take away the scar though. Ivan traced the scar, on his left cheek, that Felix gave him. It would heal on it's own. " Let's end this." Piers said. He put up his hands. "I give up, Felix!" he said. Ivan copied him. "Same here!" he added. Felix put his sword down. He grinned. "I get to do whatever I want, now, with the both of you. You bums do have honor, do you not?" Felix asked. Ivan and Piers nodded. "Okay then. Here's what you cannot do anymore…."

* * *

Me: So that's it! Cliff hanger!

Sheba: How evil. sarcasm

Me: Yeah! I'm truly evil! Bwahahahaha!

Ivan: What can't I do!

Me: You'll see.

Ivan: Humph.

Sheba: Uh, I guess that's it for now.

All three Jupiter adepts: Until next time! Which will be soon! Review!


	4. The Fights Continue

Me: I'm back!

Ivan: Yay.

Me: O.K. today I'm eager to start the chapter! So, I'll spare you. I do not own Golden Sun.

Thanks for the review…ringwraith…or something longer then that. Please excuse me. I have a bad memory. You know who you are!

Also: **Sneruol**: Thanks for reviewing!

Plus: **immortal-being**: Hm. Just oddly hilarious? That's cool with me! Thanks for reviewing!

I still have two PiersJenna votes and _no_ GaretJenna! What's going on!

Me: All right! On with the chapter!

Ivan: Yay. Who wants ice cream!

**Endless Teasing: Chapter Four!**

Previously:

"Okay, here's what you cannot do anymore…"

"We _can't_ do what?" Ivan asked. Felix thought for a second. "On second thought, I'll let you go." He said, generously. Piers and Ivan opened their mouths in shock. "What!" asked an astonished Piers. "You heard me!" Felix said, grinning. Ivan blinked. "I don't understand." He said, cautiously. "Well, it's simple, really. While we battled, I thought about things. I can now accept the fact that Jenna likes Piers, and he can protect her. As for Sheba…" Felix paused. "I've accepted the fact, that she likes you, Ivan, and not me. I'll find someone someday." He said, hopefully. Ivan blinked, again. "But she hasn't said…" Felix cut him off. "Yeah, whatever! I know she likes you." He chuckled. "Okay." Ivan said, unsure. "There! Now we can be best friends!" Felix laughed. Ivan grinned. Maybe Felix wasn't such a bad guy.

"All right! Now that that's settled, let's see if we can cheer up Garet!" Piers suggested. Felix and Ivan shook their heads. "No, Piers. That's your job." Felix said. "Only you can tell him what happened." Ivan agreed. Piers looked at his friends, helplessly. "Guys! He probably won't even look at me!" he yelped. "Sorry, Piers. We don't know exactly what happened. Only you and Jenna do." Ivan apologized. "Good luck, pal." Felix said. With a sigh, Piers turned to leave. "All right. As long as in the end, we're all friends." He said. Then, he opened the door, and left.

"I'd better tell Sheba that we're all friends…well, except, ya know." Ivan said, not able to find the right words. Felix nodded. "Right. I guess I'll go check on Issac and Mia. We haven't exactly seen each other for a bit." He said. Ivan gave him a nod and headed for the door. Felix followed. "Hold it, Ivan." Felix said. Ivan stopped. "Yeah?" he asked, turning around. "You need to shape up!" Felix laughed. "How about a few practice rounds?" Ivan drew his staff. "You're on!" he said, grinning. "Let me start! Quake sphere!" Felix yelled. Ivan dodged. "When it comes to speed, I rule!" Ivan laughed. "Spark Plasma!"

"Ragnarok!"

"Tempest!"

"Echo!"

"Gust!"

"Judgment!"

"Boreas!" They went on and on, until they were both tired. "Well, that lasted a while." Ivan said, gasping for air. "Go…check on…Sheba." Felix coughed out. "It was…cool. The fight…I mean. I didn't think…you'd tie me." He added. "Okay. See you." Ivan said, weakly leaving. He didn't see Sheba. (She probably went to the Plaza.) Ivan thought. (No biggie.)

Weakly, still, he got to the Plaza and saw Sheba by the psynergy stone. "Hey! Sheba!" Ivan called. He looked at the time. It was five o'clock. "Sorry, I'm late." Ivan apologized. He sat by Sheba. "It's okay. You all right? You look tired." Sheba said, examining his left cheek. "Oh, Felix insisted that I train for a bit." Ivan said. Sheba, gently, traced the scar on Ivan's cheek with her finger. "Is that why you got a scar?" Ivan shook his head. "That was before we became better friends." He explained. "Oh!" Sheba said, happily. "So you're better friends now?" Ivan nodded. Sheba hadn't removed her hand from his cheek. "That's great! Now, let's see what Mia and Issac are up to!" She said, smirking. That was the Sheba Ivan knew. "All right!" he said, trying to jump in the air, but ended up falling with pain. "Oh, that hurts!" he yelped. "Are you okay?" Sheba asked, worriedly. "Yeah. I'm fine." Ivan said, wincing. "Liar!" Sheba laughed. "Maybe touching the Psynergy stone will help?" she suggested. Ivan smiled, sheepishly. "Yeah." He said, touching the Psynergy stone. "Let's go!" Ivan said, bouncing to his feet. "On it!" Sheba laughed.

_At Issac's House…_

"Shh! C'mon!" Sheba shushed Ivan. Ivan nodded and followed her into the closet. Just a moment later, Issac and Mia walked in. "That was a…!" Ivan was cut off by Sheba's hand, which clapped over his mouth. "Shh!" Sheba growled. Ivan nodded and listened. "So, what did you want to tell me, Issac?" Mia asked nervously. "Uh…I wanted to tell you…something that I've wanted to tell you since we met." Issac said, shifting uncomfortably. "Okay." Mia said. "I wanted to say that, I, uh…love you." Issac stuttered out.

Ivan nearly laughed, if it wasn't for Sheba. She gave a small gasp. Moments ticked by. "C'mon, say something!" Sheba urged, silently. Ivan merely blinked. "Issac…I…love you, too." Mia replied. Sheba couldn't help but smile broadly. Ivan grinned. "Y-you do?" Issac stammered. Mia nodded. Moments went by again. Then, Issac leaned forward. Mia did the same. Sheba let out a squeal of excitement. Ivan held his laughter. Issac , softly, kissed Mia on the lips. Then, Ivan jumped up with excitement. Of course, he couldn't do that in a closet. A 'thunk!' was heard. Issac and Mia turned.

Issac opened the closet, prepared for anything that might be in there, except for a pair of Jupiter Adepts. "Ivan!" Issac growled. "Sheba!" Mia said, in surprise. "Heheheh." Ivan said, sheepishly. "Uh, hi Issac! Mia!" was Sheba's cover. Issac tapped his foot, impatiently. Ivan brewed an idea. "Listen here!" he said, quickly. "Don't kill us and we won't tell the others!" Mia looked at Issac. Issac bit his lip. "Deal." He replied. Sheba grinned and ran, dragging Ivan behind her. Ivan blushed.

Once they were far away from Issac and Mia, Sheba let Ivan go. "You were starting to hurt my wrist there." Ivan said. Sheba laughed. "Yeah, sure." She replied. Ivan looked her over carefully. "What now?" he asked. Sheba's eyes wandered to his scar again. "We could get Piers, Mia, Felix, or Issac to heal that." She said. Ivan bit his lip. "Actually, Piers already tried to heal it." he said. Sheba softly touched it. Ivan blinked. "Sheba, I don't think anyone can heal it. It's permanent." He said. "Maybe." Sheba answered. "Okay, then. Wanna go check on Garet?" Ivan tried. "Okay." Sheba answered. She removed her hand. "Let's go." She said.

_With Jenna and Garet…_

"Garet! Please!" Jenna begged. Garet kept fiddling with his fingers. "Garet!" Piers groaned. Garet paid no attention. "Hey!" Ivan yelled as he and Sheba ran up to the tree Garet was on. "Hi, guys!" Garet said, ignoring Jenna and Piers. Ivan shook his head. "Don't avoid them, Garet!" he urged. "They're trying to explain to you!" "Don't ignore _who?_ There's no one here, but you, me, and Sheba." Was all Garet said back. "Garet, please!" Jenna whined. Garet faced her for a second, then turned away. He stared at the ground. "Garet!" Piers said. "C'mon pal! Snap out of it!" Garet paid no attention. Jenna threw her hand in the air. "Garet! I'm gonna give up!" Jenna sighed. Garet merely shook his head. He looked at Piers. He held his gaze. Piers bit his lip seeing the pain, envy, and hate in Garet's eyes.

"Me and you. Let's go." Garet finally said. Ivan jumped back in shock. "Hold on now, Garet!" he said. Piers held up his hand to silence Ivan. "Let him." He said to Ivan. He turned to Garet. "If you'll talk afterwards," Piers started." I'll fight." Garet nodded in agreement. "Wait, now!" Jenna said. Sheba silenced her. "Jenna, they won't listen. Garet wants to fight. Let him." Sheba said, calmly. "But…but what if they both get hurt?" Jenna asked. Sheba laughed. "Usually I'm the one who worries! Jenna, they've both been through rough things. They're not going down easily." "But sooner or later, one will fall in defeat!" Jenna protested. "Well, let's hope they become friends before that happens." Sheba said. Jenna gulped. Ivan grinned at the fact that Jenna was showing fear. And the battle began.

Me: There ya go! Another chapter!

Ivan: Well, this one was shorter than the last one.

Sheba: Too true.

Me: Whatever. I need more votes people out there!

Ivan: She's loco.

Me: That's _loca_ for me!

Ivan: Either way, you're crazy.

Sheba: Yes she is! But that is the way we Jupiter Adepts are!

Me&Ivan: Speak for yourself!

Sheba: Wha…hmph.

Me: Heheh. Whatever. Anyway…REVIEW! I NEED VOTES!

Piers: Yeah, for me!

Garet: NEVER! FLAMESHIPPING, PEOPLE! FLAMESHIPPING!

Ivan: I take back about what I said about you being loco, Erika.

Sheba: Yeah! _They're_ the loco ones!

Piers&Garet: Hey!

Me: Whatever.

Sheba: Until next time!


	5. ForgivingAwww

Me: Yeah! I'm back!

Ivan: And ever than before!

Sheba: That's _better_ than before!

Ivan: Well, Erika's cousin does it like that.

Me: Shut it! Anyway, sorry for the delay. My computer crashed.

Sheba: So she had to restart it from scratch.

Me: And it erased all of my files!

Ivan: Yes, sad, but can we go on?

Me: Very well. Here are review responses.

**GoldenSunGeek**: You've never failed to review my stories! So, thanks! You rule!

**TheIncredibleTecnoColoredRingWraith:** Glad you got an account! Don't sweat about JennaPiers because I think I'm settling with it. I mean, only one person voted GaretJenna!

**immortal-being**: Sorry I didn't respond last time. I thought I did, but you know what I said. I have a bad memory. So thanks for reviewing and not getting mad.

**sneruol**: Thanks for reviewing. You've never let me down for this story neither!

Me: I wanna give these four a HUGE thanks! They've reviewed every chapter!

Ivan: Yeah!

Me: So, I'm gonna reveal where Sheba is from! Thank these guys and read their stories! (If they have any.)

Sheba: WHAT! You knew and you didn't tell me!

Me: Hey, it took some time to figure out! Well, you know that huge crater by Contigo? The one caused by Anemos lifting up and floating? Ta da! Sheba is from Anemos! I thought, hey, they're telling us this for some reason!

Ivan: So, how did she get off?

Sheba: Yeah?

Me: Hold on! Yeesh. You see, they said that she fell from the sky right? There you go! She fell and landed on Lavilero!

Sheba: Wow...

Me: I was gonna say that later, but whatever.

Ivan: Right. Let's get this started.

Sheba: _Let's get it started in here!_

Me: Gah! Don't sing, Sheba!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Golden Sun. If I did...I would have told ya! Oh, and I don't own Let's Get it Started by Black Eyed Peas. Blame Sheba for that extra disclaimer.

* * *

**Forgiving? Aww...**

"Pyroclasm!" Garet yelled. Pillars of magma hit Piers. "Argh!" he cried out. He shook himself out of it. "Yeah? Well, Boreas!" Piers summoned. A huge pile of ice, created by Boreas, landed, hard, on top of Garet. "Ya!" Garet yelled, in pain. "Meteor!" he gasped out. As a result, a meteor came crashing down on Piers. He slowly stood up. "I-is that it!" Piers challenged. "You wish!" Garet growled.

Jenna turned away. "Sheba! Ivan! Do something!" she urged. "Their lives." Ivan said shrugging. Jenna's nostrils flared. "WHAT! THAT"S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY, MIDGET! You waste of Adept!" Jenna snapped, smacking Ivan's cheek. "OUCH!" Ivan yelped. He winced, as Sheba lightly touched his cheek where Jenna smacked him. It was burned.

Sheba sighed and started pulling things out from her bag. "What he meant to say was that it's their fight, not ours." She used herbs and potions on Ivan. "Yeah, I guess, but can't we do ANYTHING to help? I mean Piers didn't wanna fight." Jenna said. Ivan rubbed his cheek. "Maybe so. He just wanted to help. You know. Everyone cares for the ones they love." he said, looking at Sheba, and smiling. Sheba blushed, but said nothing.

Jenna sighed. "I wish Garet knew that I cared for him and Piers the same." she said. Ivan and Sheba blinked in unison. "Hard to beleive Jenna caring." Ivan snickered. Sheba grinned and nodded. Jenna tensed up. "What was that!" she demanded. "Nothing!" Sheba and Ivan said in unison. Jenna snorted and turned to the fight again.

"Yah!" Garet yelled, hurling another Pyroclasm at Piers. Piers winced and stood up again. "Fight back, you wimp!" Garet sneered. "Fine, but YOU asked for it!" Piers yelled. Garet was ready for a psynergy move, but did not expect Piers to kick him. "Hra!" Piers cried. He sent Garet hurling into the wall. Jenna gasped. Piers saw her concern and hunched down. "Sorry." he said.

Surprisingly, Garet stood up again. This time, a fiery aura surrounded him. "C-Chaos BOOM!" Garet cried.(A/N Had to make up SOMETHING! ) He held his hands in front of him and a reddish-black beam erupted from them. The beam hit Piers sending him sprawling into the wall. He was knocked out. Garet stared at his hands amused. He was weak now.

"Piers!" Jenna cried. She ran to check on him. Ivan pulled out the Kikuichimonji. "Sorry buddy." he whispered. He ran at Garet, full charge. "Asura!" he yelled. A force hit Garet, knocking him out. Ivan sighed. "Ivan!" Sheba yelled.

"That was idiotic!" she said. Ivan glared. "I know, but for the safety of everyone!" he said back. "You jerk!" Sheba yelled back. Ivan growled. "Sheba! Me good! He bad!" Ivan argued. "Moron!" Sheba threw at him. "Sheba, please!" Ivan groaned. He slouched and sat on the floor. Sheba laughed out and sat by him. "Just joking." she said. Ivan gave a faint smile.

Sheba frowned. "C'mon Ivan! I said I was joking!" she said. Ivan sighed. "No, but you're right. I shouldn't have knocked him out.," he said. Sheba rolled her eyes. "Ivan!" she said. "Okay, okay! Happy, see!" Ivan said, giving the biggest smile he could. It looked goofy. Sheba laughed and hugged him. "Okay, whatever." she said. Ivan grinned.

"Hey! Lover birds! Help me get Garet and Piers to the sanctum!" Jenna called. Sheba and Ivan blushed, but did as they were told. "They should wake by tommorrow." the healer said. "Tops." Jenna nodded. Ivan smirked. "At least they're safe." Sheba said. Jenna shrugged. "We'll stop by tommorrow." she said. "Do not worry. I'll keep them from fighting." the healer promised. Jenna, Ivan, and Sheba nodded.

_ Back at Issac's_

"What do you want to do?" Ivan asked. He was sitting down with Sheba. "I don't know. What can you do at 4:00?" she asked. "We can...go check on Issac, Mia, Felix, and Hamma?" Ivan asked more than said. "Your sister is here?" Sheba asked. "Yeah...oh, I didn't tell you? Well, yeah. She arrived around...the fight?" Ivan said. Sheba nodded.

"Most likely if **_I_** didn't notice." she said, teasingly. "Hey, are you insisting that I'm ignorant!" Ivan growled. "Yeah! What you gonna do about it!" Sheba said with a smirk. "Uh...give you the worst tickle fight of your life!" Ivan said, grinning. Sheba's eyes widened with a 'uh-oh' sign in them. "Heheheh..." Ivan said rubbing his hands together. Sheba gulped. An idea popped in her head. "Hey, it's Hamma!" she said, pointing. Ivan turned. "Race you to the plaza!" Sheba challenged, taking off. "H-Hey! Not fair, Sheba!" Ivan called, chasing after her.

* * *

Me: That's it!

Ivan: What?

Me: I just wanted them to know! Listen reviewers and readers, school and homework is really stressing me, so sorry if I don't update fast.

Sheba: They'll understand!

Ivan: Yeah, review to help her! Well, see ya!


	6. Resolutions

Me: I'm here, sorry for not updating fast. Like I said, school! Anyway, almost vacation, so ha!

Ivan: You're back! Finally! I was getting bored!

Sheba: Obviously, if you missed her!

Me: Hey! What is that supposed to mean? You'd rather me leave!

Sheba: Sorta, but whatever answer yer reviews!

Me: Yes, captain Sheba. -sarcasm-

**unicornmaddy-** Thanx fer reviewing! Glad you like it, and I'll work on updating.

**Rednal-** Thankz fer da advice! I'll try that...oh! Your vote...GaretxJenna, huh? Finally, there's one!

**Aya-Angel of Mars-** Thanx for the plot! Love it, so far! Sure take the attack...it sorta appeared randomly...but sure borrow it!

**immortal-being-** Hey, t'sup? Yeah, you noticed the casualty! I thought, hey there's too much drama! It's supposed to be funny! That was the result. You took Jenna's chocolate! I've learned from past mistakes to not do that...-touches scar- Ow! It stings...er...thanx fer da review.

**GoldenSunGeek-** A true Golden Sun fan, everyone! -applause- Hey, GSG! 'Sup? You understand my school problem! Cool! Senior, huh? Rock on! Best chapter? Do you think that any of my chapters had too much drama? Anyone? Anyway...tanx fer reviewing!

**sneruol-** Hey, Sneruol-Akemi! Whazzup? Think da story goin' good? Are you doing okay in school? Usually authors here have school problems...Curse ya school!...sorry...Thanx fer reviewing!

**TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith-** Thanks fer understanding small chaps. They're small, but sometin' is better than nuttin'! Yeah...PiersJenna...Wait a minute! Notice if you put initials PiersJenna is PJ? Kewl! Anyway... your stories r cool! Keep at 'em!

Me: There! -huff huff-

Ivan: That was more than last time!

Sheba: Yeah, that's good!

Me: Wait, results!

GJ: 5

JP:7

Sheba: Still PiersJenna!

Ivan: ...shh! Garet can be listening!

Me: Great! Well, uh, here's da sixth chapter!

** Resolutions

* * *

**

At the plaza..."H-hey! W-wait up...stupid Sheba..." Ivan growled. "I win!" Sheba smirked at him. "Just lucky..." Ivan said, grinning. "Yeah, and cows fly." Sheba said, sarcastically. "Sure do!" Ivan laughed. "...," Sheba stared at him,"...You're stupider than I thought." she said. "Yep!" Ivan agreed. Then, he paused. "Hey!" He snarled. "Heehee! Hey, there's everyone...plus Hama!" Sheba grabbed Ivan and dragged him along.

"...so, I'll get Ivan and go check on Piers and Garet." Felix said. Issac nodded in agreement."Right. Hurry, or we'll start the party without you!" Issac grinned.

"Party?" Sheba demanded. Felix whirled around. "Hey, it's the troublesome-duo!" Issac laughed. "Yeah, there's a party. If you would've left the battling bunch alone, you would've heard." Felix explained, the battling bunch meaning Piers and Garet.

"Anyway, you're coming with me. You know, for help. Just incase..." Felix trailed off. He grabbed Ivan's arm and dragged him along. "Not again..." Ivan groaned. "Carerful, you two!" Hama called. Ivan waved. "Hi, sis...er...bye sis! Don't worry, we will!" Ivan called back. Felix turned, and nodded. Ivan noticed a small blush creeping up his neck. Despite himself, he grinned.

Once they were out of earshot, Ivan started the teasing. "Hey, Felix," Ivan said, smirking," Did I just see big, bad, Felix blush at my sister?" Felix flushed. "...You're the one to talk, aren't you, lover-boy?" Felix taunted. "Yeah? Well..."Ivan stopped. 'Damn, he's good. Think, Ivan!' he urged himself."Least, I could bomb your head without damaging your brain! You don't have one!" Ivan snickered.

"You got us mixed up, Ivan, my boy." Felix said back, easily. "Damnit!" Ivan growled. "What's with the sudden cussing?" Felix asked. "Ts'not cussing..." Ivan grumbled. "Well, we're here!" Felix said. Ivan looked and took a deep breath. "Here goes..." He murmured.

"So, there's a party here at the plaza! It starts in a few hours so, let's set up!" Mia said. "'Kay! Wait...what do I do again?" Sheba asked. Hama slapped her forehead, mentally. "You go find us some music. For a Jupiter Adept, you need to shape up." She said, laughing. "It's rubbing off from Ivan!" Sheba said, defensively. "You can say that again!" Hama said. The two Jupiter adepts laughed.

"C'mon, you two! Go find parteh music!" Issac ordered. Sheba raised an eyebrow, quizically. "Parteh?" she asked, almost bursting out laughing. "Yeah...I figured it's something Garet would say." Issac smirked. Sheba nodded. "'Mon, Hama! Sheba said, already leaving."Going!" Hama called. Issac shook his head. Those two...

* * *

Me: Sorry, had to make it short, so I'd get SOMETHING up here!

Ivan: Uh-huh.

Sheba: Yep.

Me: Anyway, review and longer chapies, kay?


	7. ConclusionNot!

Me: Hey, peeps! This is another chapter of **Endless Teasing**!

Sheba: 'Bout time.

Ivan: Yeah, we know what you were up to!

Me: -sweatdrop- What?

Ivan: You were at Disneyland and California...whatever it's called!

Me: ...Yeah? So?

Sheba: So, you didn't update!

Me: Oh...sorry...I need a vacation you know...

Ivan: Whatever, just answer the reviews!

Me: -sigh- Fine.

**GoldenSunGeek**: You graduated! Sweet! But...there's still collage, huh? Well, you can do it! Did you get a car for graduating or something? Anyway, Thanks 4 reviewing! Oh, love your golden sun/ x-men parody!

**siverstorm**: You were immortal-being, right? Well, thanks for reviewing! Oh...what game, or show, is Kalas from? Uh-heh-heh...

**ElementalSpirit1**: Well, you're a new reviewer! So, GaretJenna? Wow, they're catching up! Just one away! You know what, I might just call Felix x Hama sand-storm shipping. Thanks!

**TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith**: Yep, they're catching up! Oh, wait here...Garet! Visitor!

Garet: Huh? What do you want?

-grin- Meet my friend.

Garet?

All yours, ringwraith! Thanks for reviewing!

**Sneruol-Akemi**: I'm SO glad you like it! So, I'm on the right path? I hope I don't drift from it...thanks for reviewing!

GJ: 6

JP:7

Me: Yeah! 30 reviews in total!

Sheba: Sweet!

Ivan: I'm surprised they still review...

Me: Haha! Anyways, on to the long awaited, hard-worked on,...

Sheba: Here's the story!

Me: -scowl-

**Chapter 7: More Resolving**

Felix and Ivan walked in the sanctum. The Great Healer saw them and walked over to them.

"So, how are my two violent friends?" Felix asked, trying to look behind The Great Healer. Ivan grinned. Felix was acting like a fool.

"They are awake, but silent. It seems...safe to approach them. As for their wounds...it took a long night, but they're gone." The Great Healer sighed from exausghstion. Ivan looked at him.

"Great Healer...we would like to see our friends. Could you show us to them? Is it okay if they leave with us?" Ivan started throwing questions. "Very well. Just be sure to watch them closely. I don't want New Vale to become _Newer_ Vale." The Great Healer warned. He led them to their friends' rooms.

"They seem to be awake, but you go ahead and talk to them." He said. Felix and Ivan nodded. They slowly walked into Piers' room. Piers sat on the bed, staring hard at the floor.

"Piers?" Ivan asked. Piers looked at him. He smiled. "Ivan! Felix! So...what's up?" Piers said, weakly. "You can come back to Vale, now." Felix said. "A-and Garet?" Piers asked, his voice low. "Garet? We still have to get him." Felix said. "Really? Check on him, then I'll see what's best." Piers said. Ivan nodded. "Okay." Felix and Ivan exited.

"Leave it up to Piers to decide what is best..."

* * *

"So what should we get for music?" Sheba asked. "I don't know. We could just get the boys to play." Hama said. "Huh?" Sheba's interest was peaked. "The boys can play?" Hama nodded. "Yes. Well, at least Ivan plays base, but as for the others, I don't know." Hama replied.

"Really? Ivan can play...? Oh. Well, let's see if Issac and the others can play." Sheba suggested. "Yes. Issac's right over there. Let's check with him." Hama said. They walked on over. (A/N Yes, a little bland, but I have a writer's block so, uh, sorry.)

"Master Hama? Sheba? Aren't you supposed to be getting music...?" Issac asked. "Yep!" Sheba replied. Issac stared. "What she means," Hama explained, "is that we've decided to let you guys play!" It was Hama's turn to be stared at. "What...?" Issac asked, annoyed.

"You can play, right?" Sheba asked. Issac jumped. "Huh? Well, yeah!" He said. "A little more accurate?" Hama asked. "Of course, Master Hama!" Issac replied. "And what's with this 'Master Hama' all of sudden?" Sheba asked. "Well, I thought it'd be proper. To answer Master Hama's question, I play, electric guitar." Issac answered. "Ah. Does Garet play?" Hama asked.

"Garet? Uh-huh!" Issac said. "What does he play?" Sheba asked. "Drums! We thought of having a band when we were little, so we learned! Felix, too!" Issac said. "Okay, this question is getting old. What does Felix play?" Sheba asked, starting to get more annoyed by the second. "Felix? He also plays electric guitar!" Issac answered, excitedly.

"Piers plays." Hama said. "Huh? How do you know, **_Master_** Hama?" Sheba said, teasingly. Issac shoved her in a playful fashion. "I have an advanced Jupiter Adept power." Hama said. "Of course." Issac said. "Again, what does-" "Piers plays electric keyboard." Hama said, interrupting Sheba. "Thank you, Hama. You saved me from repeating the annoying question." Sheba said, grinning.

"No problem, Sheba. Now, Issac, are you up for it?" Hama asked. Issac grinned, widely. "Of course, Master Hama!" Issac said. He looked to Sheba and saw her making her hands look like they were talking, in a mimicking fashion of Hama and Issac. She saw him look at her, put her hands behind her back, and grinned innocently.

"Better watch it Issac." Sheba teased, while Issac scowled at her, while Hama tried not to laugh. "If Felix finds you flirting with Hama, he might want to kill you. And Mia might have to slap you." At this point, Issac was boiling mad, while Hama was turning beet red. (A/N Wow, I say 'while' a lot! And Hama's actually blushing? Wait, my story...right.) "You said, you wouldn't say anything about me and Mia!" Issac blurted out.

"Huh? Issac, Mia?" Jenna and Mia turned up. Sheba got a scared look on her face. "Uh-oh..." She said. "Really! Issac, Mia! I'm so happy! You finally came out with it, huh?" Jenna said, grinning. Mia turned red. "Sheba...you didn't..." She said. "On other news!" Sheba quickly said.

She shoved Issac in front of her and pulled out a microphone. "Issac and The Adepts will be performing!" She said into the microphone. "What?" Jenna and Mia asked in unison. "Issac and the Adepts...?" Issac asked. "Heheheh..." Sheba said. She had a lot of explaining to do.(Meanwhile...)

* * *

" There's his room." Felix pointed. "Thank you for volunteering!" Ivan said, shoving Felix into the room. "Wha? Ivan!" Felix growled. Ivan poked his head in. "Hama." He said. His head disappeared again. Felix gulped. "Stupid...Jupiter Adept..." Felix muttered under his breath. "...Garet?"

Garet turned around. "Felix? If you've come to kill me...just tell Jenna and Piers," Garet shuddered. "...That I'm sorry." He said. "Kill you? Not today, buddy." Felix said. "No? Ah well. Where's Ivan? I thought I heard the midget." Garet asked, grinning.

"Maybe you did!" Came a voice from outside the room. "Depends if you want to kill me or not!" Garet laughed. "Sure I tease you, but kill you?" He asked. "I knocked you out...badly..." Ivan said, coming into the room. "Hey, that's right!" Garet said. He jumped from the bed and landed on Ivan.

"Argh! Get off me! I only did it because you had gone mad! Mad, I say! Mad with POWER!" Ivan yelled. "I'll get off you if you shut up." Garet said. "Done deal." Garet jumped off Ivan. Ivan stood up, checking himself for injuries. "Good. I'm alive." Ivan said, with a sigh of relief. "What was that!" "Nothing!" Ivan quickly said.

"If I can have your attention, please." Felix said. Garet and Ivan turned. "Good. Now, Garet, are you ready to come back to Vale?" Felix asked. Garet nodded. "Okay. Now Piers would like to know if he can go back too." Felix said.

"There was an awkward silence." Ivan said. "Shut up." Felix said, patiently. "Well, Garet?" Felix asked. "Ummmm...my answer? My answer is..."

* * *

Me: And it's a wrap!

Ivan: Another cliff hanger.

Sheba: Apparently.

Me: Okay, you two, no more talking to my cousin! As if I don't get enough from her...

Sheba: Right.

Ivan: Okay everyone! Review! Erika's on a writer's block!

Sheba: Not a big one, luckily! Give ideas!

Me: Yep! And the polls are open for this last chapter!

Ivan: Bum bum bum!

Me: Dork.


	8. Almost

Me: I'm here again!

Ivan: Great! Let's get started!

Sheba: With reviews!

Me: Got'cha!

Garet: -gloomily- Erika does not own Golden Sun or anything associated with it.

Sheba: O.o He said a little too well!

**GoldenSunGeek**: Um...I sorta forgot to review, but I still loved it! Could ya update soon? Oh, and tell Isaac and Mia to keep the ratings low...poor Ivan...

**iamfinalfantasy**: Really? I was spelling it wrong? Oh well. Now I know, right? Thanks for that update. Glad you like the story!

**TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith**: ...I think Garet's hurt enough because you got your wish! PiersJenna it is! -waves little banner- Oh, Garet had to play the drums because I couldn't find anyone else. So! You didn't have to beg, ya know. Since there's so little JP, I think I'll make a one-shot, so keep an eye out!

**Sneruol-Akemi**: So I'm on the right path? Guess I won't be needing this. -throws away blood-covered sword with the symbol of pure evil on it- Heheheh...not that I planned to use it! Really! Anyway, glad you like the story!

Me: That's all I've gotten!

Ivan: o.O Erika, there is still the matter of Garet!

Me: Oh! Right!

Sheba: He's being...smart!

Garet: -still gloomy- ...equals MC, squared...

Me: O.O No, kidding?

Ivan: He's sorta down, since it's permanent JP.

Jenna: What?

Piers: What?

Me: That's right! No more polls! Yes! Oh...you two aren't one of my muses! Get lost!

Sheba: Neither was Garet.

Me: Yeah, he was! He was just on vacation. Anyways, enjoy the story.

Garet: Yes, we would love to hear your professional opinion on our sometimes-wonderful story.

Sheba: O.o

Ivan: o.O

Me: O.O Moving on...

**Almost Time

* * *

**

Last time:

"If I can have your attention, please." Felix said. Garet and Ivan turned. "Good. Now, Garet, are you ready to come back to Vale?" Felix asked. Garet nodded. "Okay. Now Piers would like to know if he can go back too." Felix said.

"There was an awkward silence." Ivan said. "Shut up." Felix said, patiently. "Well, Garet?" Felix asked. "Ummmm...my answer? My answer is..."

* * *

"My answer is...yes." Ivan and Felix looked at him, stunned. "What!" They both said in unison. "Well, Jenna really likes him..." Garet said, turning around so he wasn't looking at them. "...And if she _loves_ him, don't you think she'd be a little disappointed? And I want her to be happy..." Garet said, pausing a lot.

"Wow," Felix said," If Piers screws up, you two are definitely having a chance." Garet gave a small, weak, smile. "I somehow really doubt that." He said. Ivan nodded. "Well, if you're ready, let's go get Piers," A flinch," and get back to New Vale." Ivan said. Garet and Felix nodded, and the trio made their way to a certain blue-haired Lemurian's room.

* * *

"So, Sheba?" Mia asked. Sheba grinned, meekly. "Well, I thought only Hama and Isaac were here, so I knew Hama would find out eventually." She said. Mia, Jenna, and Isaac nodded. "Yeah, but you made Jenna hear it, too!" Mia said, calmly.

"Yeah, and that's the worst thing that could happen!" Isaac yelled. "Hey!" Jenna growled. Isaac gulped. "Oops." He said. "Run, Issac! Use your scrawny little legs!" Sheba yelled.

Jenna was hot on Isaac's trail. (P Get it?) "I'm going as fast as I can! AAAAAHHH!" Isaac yelled. "DRAGON FUME!" Jenna yelled. There was a grinning Sheba, worried Mia, amused Hama, and smoke. Then...Isaac was on his stomach, Jenna on top of his back, pulling on his hair. Hard.

"What was that! Huh! Say it, again!" Jenna dared. "OW, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Isaac yelled. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sheba was literally rolling on the floor, laughing. "Jenna get off him!" Mia yelled. Hama smiled.

"Jenna!" Mia said, attempting to talk Jenna into stopping. Not gonna happen. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Isaac kept yelling. Jenna only pulled harder. "Huh? How's that! Huh, huh!" She said. Sheba looked like she was going to choke. "PLEEEASE! I'm begging!" Isaac gasped. "Okay." Jenna let go.

Sheba stopped laughing. Hama raised her eyebrow. Mia stared. Isaac stopped moving. "What?" Sheba asked. Jenna smiled. Isaac looked at her. (Must've been hard, her being on his back and all.) "Really?" He asked. "NO!" Jenna started choking him. "ACK!" Isaac yelled. Meanwhile...(I love saying that.)

* * *

"Hey, Piers." Garet called. Piers turned. "Garet." He said. They stared at each other for a long time. Ivan kept sighing, so Felix kept hitting him on the head. "Shut up!" He said. Ivan whined and rubbed his head. "Meanie." He said.

"So," Piers said. "Am I cool?" "...No." Garet said. Piers raised his eyebrow. "Not what I meant. I meant, can I go?" Garet nodded. "Yeah...I-I'm sorry." He said. "GASP!" Ivan yelled. "Shut UP!" Felix said, hitting Ivan harder on the head. "Good thing we're in a sanctum..." Ivan said. He blacked out.

"Continue." Felix said. Piers and Garet burst out laughing. "So, we cool, man?" Piers asked. "Uh...sure." Garet said, shaking Piers' hand. "All, right, who's carrying Ivan?" Felix asked, pointing to the young blonde sprawled on the floor. "Thanks for volunteering!" Garet said, patting Felix on the back. Piers smiled.

"What? Me? Aw, man!" Felix said, picking Ivan up. He managed to put him on his back. "Argh..." Felix said. "Sheba's gonna be pretty angry, Felix..." Garet said, mockingly. "Yeah, we have known her to be a little...rash, have we not?" Piers asked. "Oh, man!" Felix said. "You guys aren't helping!" "C'mon, let's go meet up with everyone." Garet said. Felix nodded. "Thanks Great Healer dude!" Garet called closing the door. Now, back to the others...

* * *

"Jen-na!" Sheba yelled. "It was funny for a while, but we still need him to play!" "Never!" Jenna yelled. "Owwww! Why did she have to go back to the hair!" Isaac yelled. "Jenna, get off my Isaac!" Mia yelled. Everyone stopped.

"...My Isaac?" Jenna asked. "Ummm..." Mia said. "Ow." Isaac said. "Now's your chance!" Hama called. Isaac rolled ontop of Jenna. "Oh, who's the master now!" He said, grinning. "FWY, I still have a hold of your hair." Jenna said. "Aw, crap." Isaac said.

"That's it." Sheba got up. "Shine Plasma!" Bad move. Issac and Jenna got zapped, but so did Hama and Mia. "Uh-oh." Sheba said, as her friends' eyes turned on her.

* * *

Me: So, there's another one!

Ivan: Yay. Almost?

Sheba: Almost.

Me: Right, so review peeps!

Sheba: Yeah, or I'll zap you like I did my friends.

-All eyes turn to Sheba-

Sheba: Uh-oh...


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Here I am, with more updates!

Ivan: That's right and Erika'd like to thank all of those who've reviewed.

Sheba: Even if it was only once.

Me: That's right!

Garet: Um, Erika does...not own Golden Sun. Camelot and Nintendo do...right?

Sheba: O.o When did you recover?

Ivan: Yeah?

Me: Double ditto.

Garet: A while back actually. I'm supposed to be happy for them!

Me: Riiiight. -gives an odd stare- Anyway, here are review responses.

* * *

**Sneruol-Akemi**: You've still reviewed every chapter! Thanks. I really appreciate it! An amateur author needs all the support she can get! I'm sorry the chapter was short, I'm just trying to keep up with the time!

**TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith:** Heheheh...don't you think you hate Garet a little too much? Don't get me wrong, you're cool in my point of view. It's just a question, so don't get the idea that I don't like you, 'kay? I mean, you have reviewed every chapter which help A LOT, so thanks. Oh, you can keep saying you like JP, I don't mind.

Garet: Whadda you mean I'm hated?

Get a grip Garet, TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith isn't the only one who hates you, for obvious reasons.

Garet: WHAT!

**GoldenSunGeek**: Yeah, it was mature of Garet. People gotta realize he has good qualities too.

Garet: Oh, now I'm **mature**!

Shut it, Garet. As I was saying...Don't worry Sheba can't zap my favorite authors. Thanks for reviewing every chapter.

**Ayla Silverfang:** Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it! It's been really hard, so I thank you greatly for support! What do you mean already getting kicked out...?

Me: There. Now, onto the next chapter! Sheba: Something tells me I'm gonna get hurt this chapter... Ivan: You might, might not, get over it. Sheba: Hey! Me: Okay, let them argue. We shall go on to the story.

* * *

**Uh...Can't Think of a Title

* * *

**

Felix, Piers, an unconscious Ivan, and Garet arrived to see Jenna chasing Sheba, Mia healing an annoyed Isaac, and Hama dusting herself off.

"Okay...what happened here?" Garet asked Mia. Mia cast another ply well on Isaac. "Oh, the usual. Jenna was attacking Isaac, so Sheba zapped them, but ended up zapping us too. So, Jenna went off on her 'must get revenge' mode and is currently trying to kill Sheba" Mia explained calmly.

Garet looked at her in an odd fashion. "Okay, how is it that Mercury Adepts _always_ stay calm?" He asked. "It is in our nature." Piers explained, also calm. "Like a Venus Adept's nature is serious? Well, sometimes, like on our quest." Isaac explained. "A Jupiter Adept's is probably focused. If you noticed, they always are." He added. "So, a Mars Adept's nature would be...well, not _always_ angry, but once you get em' worked up...run." Felix said.

"Hey, Felix! Piers! Garet! Ivan...?" Sheba suddenly popped up. Felix saw a disturbed and worried look on her face. "What happened?" She asked, crossing her arms. "Sheba! Whatta you-...hey, what happened to Ivan?" Jenna asked. "Well, we were just gonna find out." Sheba said. Felix sweat dropped. "Well..." He started.

* * *

(A little while after...)

* * *

"So, he should wake in a bit." Felix finished. Hama looked at him. "Ivan'd forgive you." She said. Felix felt that blush go up his neck again. "Uh...maybe..." He said. Jenna shot an odd look at him, then...she smirked.

"Hey...heeey! Felix, what's wrong? Frog in your throat?" She asked. Felix shot a quick glare at her, and turned to Isaac. "Uh...what's up? You look like you have to go on stage." He asked Isaac. True, Isaac looked a bit scared.

"Well, Felix, we're performing." He said. Felix stared. Then..."We?" Isaac scowled. "Yes, we! I told Hama," Felix turned slightly red," and Sheba to find some music...and they brought us up." Issac explained. "How? Do we even have enough people?" Felix asked, looking for a way out.

"Sadly, yes." Issac replied. He shot a side look at Ivan. "Can you revive him? I'm tired." He said. Felix eyes lit up. "Hey, I could've done that a while ago!" He said. Issac rolled his eyes. "What happened to the Felix on our quest?" He asked, quietly. "What was that?" Felix asked, giving Issac a death glare, similar to Jenna's. "Oh, nothing!" Issac said, grinning childishly. 'Must run in the family.'

* * *

With Jenna, Sheba, Mia, and Hama...

* * *

"Sooooo..." Jenna asked, a grin tugging at her lips. "Sooooo...what?" Hama asked. Sheba grinned. "Don't act like you don't know!" She said. "You can see the future, for Jupiter's sake!" Hama raised her eyebrows. "I haven't used those powers since the end of your quest." She said. Mia smiled.

"Yes, but you really haven't noticed the looks Felix has been giving you?" Mia asked. Hama turned a light shade of pink. "No..." She said. Sheba grinned. "Oh, you have!" She laughed. Hama shot her a look. "And no one's noticed the looks you give my brother?" She asked. Jenna laughed. "She got you, Sheba! Burn!" Jenna said. She saw Sheba's sleeve starting to burn. "Ack! Not literally!"

Mia sighed. She cast a 'douse' on Sheba's sleeve. Sheba glared at Jenna, who out-glared her. "Jenna? You're one to talk! Felix gave you PERMISSION to see Piers! 'Sides, isn't he a little to old for you?" Sheba taunted back. Jenna turned five different shades of red. In anger and, well, blushing, and embarrassment.

"Hey, at least I told him!"

"What, that he's too old?"

"No! That I love him!

"Are you saying I l...like Ivan!"

"See! You won't even say it!"

"Well, I don't have to ask for permission!"

"I never did! Felix just says that!"

"Well, I didn't hurt my best friend's feelings!"

That got to Jenna. She bit her lip. Mia winced. Hama flinched. Sheba realized her mistake. "Oops...guess I **_did_** hurt my best friend's feelings." She murmured.

"Okay...I guess I did...should I go talk to him?" Jenna wondered to herself. Sheba, Hama, and Mia sweat dropped. "Guess you did hurt her." Mia whispered to Sheba. "She's talking to herself..."

Jenna shortly walked off and Sheba chased after her. "WAIT! YOU, IDIOT!" Sheba yelled. Mia and Hama sweat dropped.

* * *

Me: Yeah, that was short.

Ivan: Ah, well.

Sheba: Sooooo...

Me: Don't you start!

Ivan: 1Wierdos. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Sheba: -Hits Erika on the head-

Ow...right! Glad you like it! Shiva, get over here!

Sheba: It's Sheba!

Me: Right...Um on with the story!

Garet: Erika does not own Golden Sun, because of she did, I would not get my happy ending. Me: Hey, that was the reviewers, not me! -no offence!-

* * *

**No Title (Again)

* * *

**

"Right, so, um...revive!" Felix cast. Ivan slowly opened his eyes.

"Gggghh...huh? Felix?" Ivan stood up and punched Felix's nose. "Ouch! Whazzat four?" Felix asked, grabbing his now bleeding nose.

"For knocking me out! Stop whining, use cure!" Ivan added, as Felix kept whining about Ivan being, 'an ungrateful little...'. "Oh, yeah! Cure Well!" Felix cast. Issac slapped his forehead.

"I rest my case..." He murmured. "Oh, hi, Issac! Garet! Piers! Felix..." Ivan shot a look at Felix. He was checking his face with a mirror. "What a girl..." Garet muttered. "Say that again!" Felix snapped, putting the mirror away. "Cut a twirl!" Garet said, quickly. Piers shook his head.

"So, ah, Issac," Piers asked, shooting glances at Garet, Felix, and Ivan. "What about the band?" "WTF!" Ivan yelled. "Oi! Teen, Ivan! Rated teen!" Garet yelled, punching Ivan. "Right..." Ivan said, rubbing his arm.

"Oh, yeah. Felix's girlfriend, and Ivan's girlfriend's fault." Issac said. "She IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Ivan and Felix yelled in unison. "Ahem...yeah. Garet's drums, I'm e-guitar, you're e-keyboard, Felix is e-guitar, and Ivan's base." Issac said, counting off every boy.

"Huh! We don't even have a song! And party's in an hour!" Ivan shouted. Garet clonked him. "We're not deaf." He said. Ivan smacked Garet harder with a stick. "You are! And you're luck I don't have my blade!" Ivan snapped.

"Anyway," Issac said, for the third time stopping the fights short," I think we all know these three songs. Plus two songs sung by the girls." "What?" Piers asked. "Huh?" Garet. "Hmm?" Felix. "WT-?" "Teen!" Ivan, then Garet. "Stop fighting, or I'll make short work of you!" Felix yelled. Silence.

"Right, so, uh, shall we practice?" Issac asked, pulling out his guitar. Garet smirked. "You dragged the girls in too." He said. Felix grinned. "Yeah! Go, Issac!" He laughed. Issac smiled to himself.

* * *

"Nooooooooo! Stop, Jenna, you fool!" Sheba said, attemting to pull Jenna back.

"But Garet...does he feel bad...? What did...?" Jenna uttered, barely audible. "No, Jenna! You're with Piers! Garet's fine! WE saw him! Don't make a...OW!" Sheba yelped. Jenna used a Dragon Fume attack without thinking.

"That...crazy pyro..." Sheba muttered, massaging her burned arm. Mia ran over and used Ply Well. "That idiotic...fire-girl..." Sheba continued. Mia sighed and shook her head.

Then, Sheba felt a warm breeze. Jenna had used one of her healing moves. She had stopped, for one reason or another. Sheba shook her head. Hama caught up to them. Sheba turned to her and Mia.

"I don't get it. First the idiotic pyro blasts me with her stupid fire attack, then she heals me." Sheba shot a glance at Jenna. "And she stopped, but she's still talking to herself." Mia laughed. "She's dealing with a triangle." She said. Sheba tilted her head in confusion.

"Isn't that in geometry? The little pointy thing?" Sheba asked. Mia stared at her. Hama stared at her. Sheba scowled. "What!" She yelled. Hama sighed. "Shape up, Sheba!" She said in a tired fashion. Sheba had another confused look.

"We just went over that!" She said, angrily. "Shapes are in geometry!" Mia and Hama fell down, in an anime style. "Sheba! WE MEANT SHE'S IN A LOVE TRIANGLE!" Mia shouted, frustrated. Then, she took a deep breath and smiled. "Okay?" Sheba and Hama sweatdropped.

"Uh...right. She's still casting psynergy, by the way." Hama said. "Yeah, maybe you should _douse_ her down a bit, Mia." Sheba added. "Huh?" Mia asked. Hama and Sheba fell down, anime style. "Mia! Use douse on Jenna!" Hama said. Mia smiled. "Right!" Hama shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder about you two."

* * *

Me: That was short, but so is my best friend!

-Venus Adept appears from nowhere-

Joey: Hey!

Ivan: Yeah! He's shorter than me!

Me: Which is saying something!

Ivan: Hey!

Sheba: Review, before Ivan kills Erika! -thinks- You know what, let her get killed.

Me: Hey!


	11. Fiesta? Not yet

Me: I'm back with a new chapter of Endless Teasing!

Sheba: About time!

Ivan: She's back! -looks at the chapter- ...Mine!

Me: Heheh, yeah...so, I dunno if the 'Answering Reviews' rule is gone, so I won't answer them. Somebody let me know, okay?

Sheba: 'Cause she's too lazy to check herself.

Ivan: Better believe it!

Me: Heeeey...easy. Now, on with the chap!

Garet: I'm the disclaimer person again! _Erika does not own Golden Sun, and never will!_

Me: Joy. Also, a good friend told me the story was becoming a bit clinched with the anime things, so I'll take it easy on that. Thank you, friend! I am not answering a review here!

Sheba: Yeah, that friend scared me...

Me: Haha! Great job! Oh, I also realize I didn't say anything about Mia and Isaac being a couple in earlier chapters, but that was a story secret, 'kay?

**_Let the Fiesta Commence!_**

"Right so, the only way to get Jenna out of this state is to get her to talk to Garet, correct?" Mia asked. Sheba nodded. "Yup. So, Mia, since you and Isaac are a couple, you go ask Isaac if we may borrow Garet." She said, nodding. Mia's jaw opened slightly. "B-but...I don't want Jenna t-to kill me!" Mia stammered. Sheba shrugged. "Oh, well. Now, go!" Sheba pushed Mia towards Isaac, who was laughing with the others.

"That was cruel." Hama said. Sheba nodded. "But so is this! Hey, Felix! Yoohooo! Hama wants to speak to you!" Sheba called. Hama flushed. "W-wha? Sheba, you fool!" Sheba smirked. "I'll catch you guys later!" Sheba laughed, as Felix walked up to them. He peered confused at Sheba, then turned to Hama. "Yes?" He asked.

Mia stumbled into Isaac on accident. Isaac turned red and caught her. "Hm...Are you okay, Mia?" He asked, smiling cutely at her. Mia's face colored. "Y-yes! Fine, but..." Mia leaned over closer to his ear. "We need to borrow Garet...and Piers, too." Mia whispered.

Isaac blinked. "Borrow? We?" He asked. Mia whispered in his ear again. "Jenna." She said. "Ah." Isaac nodded. "Sure. W-wait a minute...where's Felix?" Isaac asked looking around. Then, he glanced over to Hama. "Oh, with Hama..." Isaac turned back to Mia.

"Sure, I'll get them, but hurry okay? We need to practice. Oh, by the way, you and the other girls have to sing two songs." Isaac said, calmly. Mia nodded then, "What! Two each!"

Isaac quickly shook his head. "No! Just...two. I dunno sort it out, but we're doing three so...you know." Isaac said, tongue twisted.

Mia nodded. "Alright then. Fair enough. Now, call Garet and Piers!" Mia said. Isaac nodded. "Piers! Garet! Assemble!" He yelled. Piers and Garet ran over. "What is it, sergeant Isaac?" Garet asked. Isaac rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Follow Mia, okay?" He asked. "Okay..." Garet said. Piers nodded. "Thanks Isaac!" Mia said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Isaac flushed and smiled.

"So, what is it, Hama?" Felix asked, smiling. "Oh, uh...it's just..." Hama started, shyly. _'Sheba, I'm going to kill you for this...'_ "Hold on." Felix cut her short. "Ah..." Hama stopped. "You know, ever since the end of our quest, I've been thinking about you, a lot." Felix started. Hama closed her eyes. 'He's fidgeting. Maybe, I should see what he's thinking.'

Hama cast a silent 'Mind-Read'. 'I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you...' Felix thought. Hama's eyes widened. Then, she smiled. She threw her arms around Felix. "I love you, too!" She said. Felix blinked. "Uh..." Ding! "What? You do?" He asked. Hama gave him a light kiss. "Yes..." She said. Felix smiled, contently. "Ah...well, I gotta get back to practice okay?" He said running off.

Hama smiled. "Okay!"

Jenna now sat on the floor, thinking. "Hmmm...looks like Mia, Garet, and Piers are running towards me..." Then, "What! Mia, Piers, Garet?" Jenna stood up to greet her friends. "Hey, Jenna!" Mia called. Piers nodded at her, a light blush tainted across his cheeks. Garet swallowed and looked to the left. Obviously, Mia had pulled him there by force.

Jenna smiled at Mia, gave Piers a quick kiss on the cheek and nodded at Garet. Garet refused to look at her. "So," Jenna said in a conversational tone. "What brings you three here?" "Mia." Garet mumbled. Jenna laughed cautiously and Garet's head quirked up a bit.

"Well, seems you got past your 'thinking' mode. Have you apologized to Sheba?" Mia asked. "For what?" Jenna asked, raising a brow. "For frying her half to death." Mia said. Jenna laughed, slightly. "Oh, yeah...oops." She said. There was an awkward silence.

"So, I'mgonnagofindShebaSeeyoulaterBye!" Mia said, oh too quickly and ran off to find the hyper wind adept. There was another awkward silence. You could even hear a cricket chirping. "Ah, do you guys know why Mia brought you here?" Jenna asked. Piers shook his head. Garet shrugged.

Jenna looked at Garet. "Um...Garet? Still there?" She asked. He nodded. Piers looked at Jenna with eyes that said, 'He's still upset.' Jenna nodded then, cautiously walked up to Garet. "So, how are you?" She asked. "Fine." Garet muttered. Looked like nothing was gonna come out of him. "Ahem." Piers coughed. "I'll be back." He walked slightly up to Jenna and whispered. "Make him feel better. Kiss him if you want or need to."

Me: O.o Oops. Well, flameshippers, guess there's a bit more.

Ivan: Don't worry, peeps! She'll keep her promise!

Me: Eh? WHAT promise?

Sheba: You made a promise to do mostly JP.

Me: ...Have you two...BEEN READING MY MIND, AGAIN!

Sheba-Ivan: Uh...oh...RUN!

Me: Review! I have to kill my fellow people!

Sheba: I'm too young and popular to die!

Ivan: No, you're just the right amount!


End file.
